Une nuit dans tes bras
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: petit O.S. en deux partie. sur le couple Inu X seesho. je suis nul pour les résumer aller lire, please et reviews
1. le someil de l'ange

Titre: Une nuit dans tes bras (à revoir)

Base: Inuyasha

Couple: inu X seesho

Disclamer: pas n'à moi

Nota béne: c'est une fic sur Inuyasha sur un couple pas assez exploité à mon goût, alors j'en écris une en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et surtout qu'elle donnera envie à d'autres fanfiqueuses d'en écrire sur ce couple.

Laissez moi des reviews please !

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1: le sommeil de l'ange

Inuyasha était encore jeune, à peine douze ans, il marchait tout en chantonnant une mélodie que sa mère lui avait apprit quand il était plus jeune. Il errait dans les couloirs. Le jeune hanyo n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, se dit-il.

Sa mère était partie chez ses amies et y resterait quelques jours. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de ce retrouver entre adultes pour pouvoir décompresser un peu.

Inuyasha n'avait pas tout compris mais il faisait confiance à sa mère alors il ne s'était pas inquiété.

Son père, lui, faisait le tour des environs pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur domaine, il ne rentrerait pas avant une semaine.

C'est son demi-frère, Sesshomaru, qui était responsable de sa garde. Il était aussi le maître des lieux jusqu'à ce que son père et sa mère rentrent.

Inuyasha venait d'atteindre le jardin, qui avait été autrefois le jardin privé de la mère de Sesshomaru. Mais maintenant tout les habitants de la demeure pouvaient s'y rendre et admirer les différents arbres, plantes et fleurs qui jonchaient le sol.

Le demi-démon adorait venir dans ce jardin, il pouvait réfléchir calmement à ses problèmes, à ses journées, à sa famille, mais par dessus tout, il pouvait réfléchir à ses sentiment pour son frère.

Ce jardin lui rappelait un peu son frère, par ses différentes variétés et qui semblait tout discipliné et sauvage à la fois, comme son frère qui était calme et obéissant vis-à-vis de leur père et pourtant si libre, si sauvage…

Admirant avec émerveillement les fleurs et leurs senteurs qu'il qualifiait de «divines» ou encore de «douces et sucrés». Toutefois ses fleurs préférées étaient les fleurs de cerisier, pour l'allure digne et forte de leurs arbres. Le parfum léger et doux des fleurs en période de printemps l'enivrait. Il s'assit contre le tronc d'un de ces arbres qui se trouvait près d'une fontaine où l'on pouvait voir des poissons se donner la chasse pour savoir lequel arriverait à manger le premier.

Il rit simplement devant ce spectacle.

Comme ça, la vie pouvait paraître bien facile.

Il était encore jeune mais bien battit pour son âge. Des yeux d'or, comme un soleil sur son visage fin et des cheveux argent couvrant presque l'intégralité de son dos. Il avait encore des petites griffes qui cassaient facilement mais il était jeune alors c'était normal.

Il marchait toujours pieds nus, et s'asseyait souvent de manière à ce que ses deux pieds soient en contact l'un avec l'autre. Parfois lorsqu'il s'ennuyait trop ou qu'une situation le prenait au dépourvu il saisissait ses pieds et se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement répété, frénétique. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il pensait à son grand frère. Ce dernier était souvent froid, méchant, parfois même violent avec lui. Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite lorsque le démon était près de lui, de ressentir cette étrange chaleur s'emparer de son être au niveau des reins, de se sentir en sécurité…

Les rayons du soleil traversaient le feuillage du cerisier, laissant apparaître une multitude de taches de couleurs or sur le sol couvert d'herbe. Avec un sourire béat, satisfait, il regarda une dernière fois l'eau de la petite fontaine où nageaient continuellement les poissons, puis il ferma les yeux, l'image de son frère encore dans la tête et se laissa emporter au pays des rêves, sous la chaleur protectrice du soleil. Rêve où son frère l'aimait et le serrait tout contre son cœur pour ne pas le laisser partir, lui murmurant des mots tendres, des mots d'amour au creux de son oreille.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il en profitait pleinement, comme si cette seul pensée pouvait le rendre heureux pour le restant de ces jours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sesshomaru était entrain de régler quelques détails, signait des papiers et autre… il était responsable de la maison, donc il devait régler certains problèmes ce qui l'obligeait à rester dans ce vieux bureau poussiéreux.

Une fois qu'il eu tout terminer, il laissa échapper un petit soupir, presque inaudible, rangea les divers papiers et s'assit contre le dossier du fauteuil contre lequel il se tenait. Il avait eu dix-neuf ans il y a de ça trois mois, soit sept ans de plus que son demi-frère.

Etant jeune Sesshomaru était adorable : il avait un visage et un corps plutôt fins, de long cheveux argent, une petite moue boudeuse, légèrement timide et innocent. Mais depuis la mort de sa mère, lors d'une attaque de Youkai alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, il était devenu froid, impassible.

Mais on pouvait y voir un petite lueur de chaleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait son jeune demi-frère.

Aujourd'hui, il était toujours fin de corps et de visage, mais il était musclé à présent. Ses griffes empoisonnées étaient devenues mortelles pour quiconque aurait à subir une de ses attaques. Sa grâce et sa prestance rivalisaient avec celles des Dieux. Sa peau laiteuse et douce, ces cheveux entre l'argent et le blanc des neiges ainsi que ses yeux or qui vous transperçaient jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme... Oui, il était devenu un très beau youkai, personne n'aurait pût dire le contraire.

Sesshomaru était devenu quelqu'un de puissant, c'était incontestable. Plus rien ne l'effrayait, ses choix étaient toujours prit calmement, posément, rien ne le mettait en doute, et pourtant…

Inuyasha, il le désirait… c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait peur, le faisait douter, le mettait mal à l'aise face à son jeune frère.

Quand il se réveillait le matin, il avait toujours cette forte douleur qui envahissait le bas de ses reins, la seule preuve de son désir, de convoitise à l'égard de son frère. Et chaque matin il appelait une jolie servante pour soulager sa tension, pour éliminer la preuve de ce désir coupable.

La première fois qu'il avait vu son demi-frère, il avait été dégoûté, puis intrigué, attendri, et maintenant il le désirait. Il avait été méchant, cruel, froid avec ce petit être, tentant de le repousser de toute ses forces, mais…

Il avait était intrigué par ce petit être étrange, mélange de deux espèce : son père étant un puissant youkai et sa mère une servante humaine d'une beauté quasi divine. Il était né de l'amour de deux être, tout comme lui, et pourtant il était tellement différent de lui.

Il l'avait trouvé mignon avec ses petites oreilles de chiot dépassant du sommet de son crâne. Il se souvint avoir voulu les toucher, les mordiller comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien réelles.

Sesshomaru secoua la tête dans le but de chasser ses souvenirs puis il sortit du petit bureau dans un pas lent et réfléchi.

Presque instinctivement, il souleva le nez vers le haut et huma légèrement l'air afin de détecter la présence de son jeune frère. Il était dans les jardins de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Inuyasha y passait toujours des heures et des heures, sans rien faire d'autre qu'être appuyé contre le cerisier.

Sesshomaru se dirigea hors du petit palais en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Inuyasha était là, contre le tronc d'un arbre de cerisier, devant la petit fontaine. Le jeune hanyo semblait dormir alors le plus doucement du monde, le youkai se rapprocha de lui.

/Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors, tu parais si calme, si insouciant. J'aimerais pouvoir toucher ta peau… être comme un papillon qui viendrait se poser sur ta joue, caresser ton visage à la peau si douce et si pâle. Tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors, mon ange secret. Mais si je fais ce geste, tu me repoussera immédiatement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, j'ai tout fais pour que tu me méprises…/

Sesshomaru se tapit auprès de son demi-frère toujours endormi. La tête de ce dernier tomba mollement sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Le youkai sentit une douce chaleur, presque douloureuse, envahir le creux de ces reins. Il commençait à avoir chaud et les battement de son cœur s'accéléraient. Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et sous ses genoux puis il ce redressa et partit en direction de la maison. Il remarqua que Inuyasha reniflait son odeur. Puis le hanyo lui chuchota, heureux:

- Sesshomaru… tu sens… bon… je t'aime…

Le porteur improvisé se figea, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Inuyasha avait-il réellement dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ou était-ce seulement un doux rêve ?

Le youkai secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et entra dans la demeure, tenant toujours le demi-démon dans le creux de ses bras… possessivement. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, la referma à clé et allongea son jeune frère sur le futon.

Le couvrant gentiment, il s'assit à ses côté, dos au mur, semblant réfléchir puis il s'installa lui aussi sur le futon, fermant les yeux à son tour afin de rejoindre son frère dans le pays des rêves.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre heures plus tard.

Inuyasha commença à remuer puis il ouvrit les yeux, les refermant puis les ouvrant de nouveau pour habituer doucement ses yeux à la lumière.

Où était-il ? Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas cette pièce, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Soudain, il nota qu'il était tenu fermement par deux bras. Son cœur s'accéléra et il ne pût retenir un petit gémissement quand il reconnu qui était le visage ensommeillé de la personne qui semblait le tenir «possessivement» dans ses bras… Sesshomaru.

Il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte chaleureuse à contrecoeur mais les bras autour de son corps se resserrèrent et le youkai laissa échapper un léger grondement de frustration.

- Hn… sommeil... dors avec moi, Inu…

Chuchota péniblement Sesshomaru, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

L'esprit du jeune chiot sembla se déconnecter un moment, sous le choc, et il se risqua à poser sa tête contre le torse de son frère, ses cheveux caressant le cou du démon chien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait… depuis toujours.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des minutes, mais qui était en fait des heures, Sesshomaru commença doucement à se réveiller. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà et seule la lune éclairait, encore faiblement, la pièce.

Inuyasha se contenta de regarder le visage de son grand frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Kissou à tous


	2. une nuit dans tes bras

Titre: Une nuit dans tes bras

Base: Inuyasha

Couple: vous verrez bien

Disclamer: pas n'à moi

Nota béne: 1ier fic sur Inuyasha sur un couple pas assez exploité à mon goût, alors j'en écris une en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et surtout qu'elle donnera envie à d'autres fanfiqueuses d'en écrire sur ce couple.

Laissez moi des reviews please !

Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Seeshomaru se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur les yeux or de son frère qui le regardait innocemment. Il resta un moment dans cette position, les reflets de la lune sur la peau pâle de son frère et de ses cheveux le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude, ses yeux rougeoyaient intensément, et le youkai se sentit rougir légèrement sous ce regard.

Son frère était beau, très beau. Chaque lever de soleil qu'il avait vécu n'avait rien de comparable à la beauté et l'intensité du regard de son petit frère.

/tu es tellement beau, mais si jeune et encore si fragile. Si innocent, mais tellement beau./

Se dit-il intérieurement, tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de son frère. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, pour toujours, à jamais. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, pas avec lui, pas avec son demi-frère, pas avec Inuyasha, car celui-ci le détestait, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, Seeshomaru aurait voulu plus que jamais que son frère l'aime, qu'il l'adore, autant que lui pouvait l'aimer, autant que lui souffrait à l'aimer ainsi. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être méchant avec lui, peut-être…

Seeshomaru perdu dans ses réflexions, remarqua néanmoins, que son jeune frère s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure laissant perler quelques gouttes carmines qui glissaient, à présent le long de sa mâchoire.

Il avait peur, peur d'être puni ou accusé d'avoir envahi la chambre de son frère, car c'était sûrement sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était venu ici, et se demandait encore comment il avait pu atterrir dans les bras de son frère, sous les couettes. Il baissa le regard avec un léger froncement de sourcils enfantin, marquant ainsi son intense réflexion. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas être venu « ici », comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait cette pièce. Il savait également qu'il n'était pas somnambule, alors comment ?

L'odeur d'Inuyasha changea, on pouvait à présent sentir la peur sur lui, et c'est délicatement qu'il tenta de se dégager des bras de son frère,…

En vain, Seeshomaru raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps de son frère et le rapprocha encore plus, si c'était possible.

Le jeune chiot se crispa légèrement et releva la tête, observant longuement son frère attendant le prochain mouvement, geste, la prochaine réaction, …

Seeshomaru, lui, s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage le jeune hanyo, qui se trouvait dans ses bras et lécha doucement le sang qui avait glissé le long du menton de ce dernier. S'approchant de l'oreille de ce dernier il la mordilla et la lécha un instant.

- Tu est beau, tellement beau… je te veux, inu,… je te veux tout entier…

Ronronna t-il dans l'oreille blanche et sensible du chiot, ce dernier frissonna, et laissa échapper un faible gémissement devant l'intérêt que lui portait son frère.

Les bras d'Inuyasha allèrent se glisser autour du cou de son frère plus âgé tout en serrant ses hanches aux siennes.

Cette simple action avait apporté une foule de sensation au deux êtres qui s'étreignaient à la face de la lune. Leurs battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés, ils commençaient à avoir chaud et une douce chaleur envahissaient leur bas-ventre. Il n'étaient plus que deux. A cet instant, la seule chose qui leur importait était la présence de l'autre.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Seeshomaru alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du hanyo sensuellement, lentement, faisant gémir une fois de plus ce dernier.

- Laisse moi te prendre. Laisse moi être en toi.

Chuchota, d'une voix qui était devenue rauque, Seeshomaru qui commençait déjà à haleter tous contre l'oreille de « son » inuyasha. Les yeux du jeune chiot commençait à se voiler de désir et il répondit d'une voix où l'on pouvait distinguer tout le plaisir naissant.

- Oui.

La réponse de son jeune frère lui fit échapper un gémissement à peine audible, il fit glisser son kimono de ses épaules, laissant apparaître une peau couleur neige. Le demi-démon rougit plus encore, sentant la chaleur de son corps augmenter face au torse albâtre de son frère ? Amant ? Oui ils le seraient bientôt et pour toujours, enfin il l'espérait.

Seeshomaru le regarda et sourit, même pour son jeune age, son frère était assez musclé et plaisant à regarder.

Il sentit les fines mains de son presque-amant parcourir la peau de son torse nu, il retint un gémissement mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des ronronnements de satisfaction. Inuyasha continua ces caresses, explorant le corps de son grand-frère, effleurant l'un des ses tétons devenus sensibles, et cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir les gémissements qu'il avait, jusqu'alors, contenus.

Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant plus encore la douce torture que lui infligeaient les mains de celui qu'il aimait. Malgré ses yeux clos, il sentait que son frère l'observait, voulant traduire ses émotions. Passé quelques secondes, il recommença encore, jouant délibérément avec les boues de chair durcie par le plaisir, écoutant les râles de contentement que laissait échapper sans retenue, à présent, le youkai.

Les mains d'Inuyasha abandonnèrent son mamelon, faisant grogner le démon de protestation, de frustration. Mais les mains de son frère furent remplacées par une bouche affamée. Il mordillait, suçotait, léchait, pendant que les râles de plaisir de son frère augmentaient en puissance, le faisant se cambrer pour savourer plus encore, les douces caresses que son frère lui faisait subir.

Seeshomaru sentait de plus en plus son membre ce durcir, face aux caresses des mains, de la bouche que l'on pourrait croire experte, mais qui était encore novice, de son jeune frère. Il gémit plus fort, alors que les mains d'Inuyasha descendaient au creux de ses reins dans de fines caresses, des caresses presque effleurées du bout des doigts.

Il le voulait en lui, son cerveau avait du mal à réfléchir, tant il était embrumé par le plaisir que lui procurait le hanyo, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il le voulait, là, maintenant, en lui. Il gémit et frissonna à cette pensée.

Rapprochant leur deux bassins, ils gémirent de concert, sentant l'excitation plus que présente de leur amant.

Inuyasha abandonna le torse de celui qu'il aimait pour venir cueillir ces lèvres, tendrement, chastement, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier approfondisse le baisser et commença à dessiner de fins arabesque dans le dos de son jeune amant.

Reprennent le contrôle, Seeshomaru, commença à mordiller tendrement les oreilles du jeune chiot, n'arrivant pas à réaliser que ce dernier puisse lui procurer tant de plaisir, douce chaleur au creux de ces reins.

Il lui retira entièrement son kimono, contemplant avec désir le corps nu de son demi-frère, qui rougissait sous la douce inspection. L'éloignant un peu de son torse, pour se délecter de la vue d'Inuyasha, haletant, nu, des perles de désir caressant les courbes de son corps, ses yeux brillant d'amour et de désir, prêt à se donner à un plaisir adulte auquel il ne comprenait pas encore toute l'importance.

Seeshomaru l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, prenant tendrement ces lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baisser doux et amoureux. Il continua ses baisers, les laissant parcourir les courbes de sa mâchoire, léchant les clavicules et y laissant la trace de son amour, de sa possession.

Puis il recommença son chemin de baisers sur le torse, s'arrêtant sur les bouts de chair durcie, encouragé par les gémissements et les râles de plaisir qu'Inuyasha tentait de retenir.

Le hanyo n'était plus que plaisir, un plaisir enivrant qui vous prend les sens dans une douce et délicate chaleur, une overdose de sensation qui l'empêchait de tout mouvement, le laissant dans un état de plaisir sans nom.

Tandis que l'aîné prenait soin de l'autre téton, ses mains venaient frôler les hanches et l'intérieur des cuisses de son frère, sans jamais toucher le sexe gorgé de désir de celui qu'il aimait, il en était sûr, pour toujours.

Remontant, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'une des ses mains s'empara du membre durci de son frère.

Ce dernier poussa un long râle de plaisir, s'accrochant aux épaules de son frère, sous la surprise brutale du plaisir qui venait de l'envahir.

Seeshomaru caressa amoureusement la verge d'Inuyasha le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, avant d'entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre fièrement dressé.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, sa main quitta le membre, laissant échapper un gémissement de protestation à son frère, pour aller l'embrasser et le lécher

Ce dernier se cambra violemment tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sous la sensation nouvelle que lui procurait les lèvres, la langue de son frère sur son membre, dans une vaine tentative d'approfondir son plaisir.

Seeshomaru continuait, lentement ses caresses linguales, torturant son amant par la douceur et lenteur de son acte, se sentant de plus en plus excité par la vision de ce dernier, les yeux à moitié fermés, la tête légèrement en arrière, haletant et gémissant sous ses caresses.

Il prit soudainement son membre en bouche, accélérant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, tandis que les hanches d'Inuyasha s'étaient mises à bouger, suivant le rythme effréné que lui imposait son frère.

Cette sensations de chaleur, douce et intense, qui enivrait tout votre être, c'était la première fois qu'Inuyasha la ressentait, et il espèrait qu'elle dure toujours. C'était encore mieux que la caresse d'une plume le long de votre bras, meilleur encore que la sensation de l'eau qui dessine toute votre silhouette sous ses fines gouttes. C'était tout simplement divin, il ne trouvait rien de comparable à ces sensations.

Il sentait son membre devenir de plus en plus dur sous la douce torture que lui imposait le youkai, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment rapide, il sentait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de meilleur, et il le voulait. C'est pourquoi il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches.

Seeshomaru posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui empêchant tout mouvement, ayant néanmoins compris le message, il accéléra le rythme.

L'hanyo commençait à devenir fou, ce plaisir qu'il ressentait, il en voulait plus et se sentait bloqué, il gémissait, râlait, s'accrochait aux épaules de son frère pour le faire accélérer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se concentra sur la bouche de son frère qui répétait ces mouvement inlassablement, il aimait ça, mais il commençait à avoir peur.

Son sexe devenait de plus en plus dur et le plaisir et la douleur se mélangeaient, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il tenta d'arrêter son frère, sans toutefois, trouver la force pour le faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se libéra dans la bouche de son frère, honteux.

Tandis que son frère recommençait ses mouvements pour faire renaître ce désir, une fois fait, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, les parsemant de baisers et léchant la peau devenue salée de son frère, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Lui murmura Seeshomaru sans que lui ou son frère ne soient en mesure de comprendre ce qui l'entourait et ce qui était dit.

Le démon l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant sensuellement les hanches de l'hanyo, tandis que leurs langues s'enlaçaient amoureusement.

Inuyasha débarrassa complètement son amant de son kimono qu'il avait réussi à garder en partie jusqu'alors, l'observant avec envie, et légèrement honteux il recommença ses douces caresses, embrassant le cou, descendant vers le petit bout de chair qu'il maltraita avec amour, descendant toujours plus bas laissant sa langue parcourir le corps devenue bizarrement salé de son frère.

Il arriva jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son frère, et désireux de lui faire partager les sensations qui étaient siennes quelques minutes plus tôt, il embrassa tendrement l'extrémité du sexe de son frère, le faisant frissonner et gémir de plaisir. Tandis que sa bouche continuait ses caresses amoureuses sur le sexe durci de Seeshomaru, ses mains effleuraient le corps tendu et moite, se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient ce corps musclé et si imperturbable en temps normal.

Seeshomaru laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir, s'accrochant au draps éparpillés autour de leurs deux corps, lorsque son frère prit son désir entièrement en bouche, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, il arrêta son amant, le retenant par les épaules. Ce dernier le regardait, gêné, croyant n'avoir pas su y faire, il baissa la tête mais son frère le ramena à lui et l'embrassa sensuellement, sauvagement, contenant à grande peine le désir animal qui montait en lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, l'aîné rapprocha leurs deux corps, leurs deux excitations l'une contre l'autre les firent gémir, et malmenèrent leurs esprit déjà plus qu'embrumé par le désir qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

Il renversa son frère, le couchant sous lui, se redressant légèrement pour ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son corps. Leurs yeux ne semblaient pas se quitter, inuyasha attendait la suite, il savait que quelque chose de meilleur encore l'attendait, il voulait savoir, il voulait que celui qu'il aimait le lui montre maintenant.

Seeshomaru le regarda profondément, sa main alla rencontrer la joue de son frère dans un geste plus doux que sensuel.

- Ça risque de faire mal.

Fit il, faisant caresser l'entrée d'inuyasha de son autre main.

- Est-ce que tu veux continuer ?

Inuyasha se contenta d'incliner la tête, essayant de faire approfondir le geste de son frère.

- S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas.

Gémit-il.

Son frère inclina la tête à son tour, il embrassa un nouvelle fois le hanyo et descendit très lentement, déposant des baisers le long du cou, au niveau du cœur, le long du ventre, jusqu'à arriver devant l'antre qui l'accueillerait bientôt, tous ces baisers procuraient des sensations de brûlures exquises à la peau de son jeune frère.

Le démon lécha consciencieusement l'extérieur de cette antre qu'il devinait chaude, faisant gémir son propriétaire toujours plus fort, le faisant onduler du bassin dans une vaine tentative de faire augmenter son plaisir. Le youkai était le seul maître du désir qu'il procurait à son frère.

Il remonta, embrassa son frère et lui présenta ses doigts, ce dernier les lécha avidement sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Seeshomaru les lui retira et les dirigea rapidement, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le corps trempé de son frère, puis il entra un premier doigt, faisant gémir de surprise son jeune amant, il le remua lentement, dilatant les parois de son amant, le préparant à l'accueillir. Une fois satisfait, il introduisit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, répétant les mêmes mouvements, tandis qu'il parcourait le visage de son frère de petit baisers. Ce dernier gémissait sans retenue, n'ayant plus aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait, sauf les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient son frère.

Seeshomaru retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son frère, faisant pousser un râle de contestation à ce dernier. Il l'observa, attendant la permission d'entrer en lui, Inuyasha le regarda, suppliant de le prendre, il pouvait sentir son sexe vibrer de désir, attendant la même libération de ce plaisir suprême qu'il avait connu un peu plus tôt.

Son grand frère entra lentement en lui, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Malgré l'attention de ce dernier il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur, vite oublié par les lèvres qui venaient de capturer les siennes. Il se concentra sur ce baiser oubliant la douleur, la remplaçant petit à petit par du plaisir, du désir.

Sans même sans rendre compte, il fit glisser ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère, le rapprochant encore plus près de lui, finissant d'approfondir le contact du sexe de son frère à l'intérieur de son intimité, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur arrachait à tous deux des gémissements de pur contentement.

Se rapprochant plus près l'un de l'autre, il s'embrassèrent passionnément, fougueusement, les doigts d'inuyasha parcouraient le corps de son frère dans de plus franches caresses, tandis que ceux du youkai descendaient rapidement vers le désir fièrement dressé de celui qu'il aimait.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient s'intensifiaient, gagnant en cadence, les baisers s'échappaient sur n'importe quelle parcelle de peau, passant à portée des lèvres affamées, mordant parfois la peau moite et tellement tentante. Les mains continuaient leur course, tantôt sensuelles, tantôt sauvages, caressant, griffant. Les souffles un peu trop rauques s'étaient transformés en halètements qui, eux, s'étaient transformés en gémissements incontrôlés. La main de Seeshomaru sur le membre de son frère se calquait sur les mouvements de leurs hanches. Le désir puissant et incontrôlé qui s'emparait d'eux enflammait leurs sens comme jamais.

Quelques secondes après, la délivrance vint, et, dans un puissant râle de désir, inuyasha se libéra dans la main de son frère tandis que les muscles de son intimité se contractaient presque violemment, faisant se répandre la semence de son frère à l'intérieur de lui.

Seeshomaru se retira délicatement de son frère et l'attira tout contre lui. Inuyasha avait la tête contre le torse de son frère, écoutant les battements encore rapides de son cœur, des larmes de plaisir s'échappèrent des yeux, heureux d'être là.

- Sesshomaru?

- Hn?

- je t'aime.

Dit faiblement Inuyasha.

- je t'aime aussi, Inu.

Et ils rejoignirent ainsi le doux pays de Morphée, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, tandis que l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever.

* * *

Owari

Il vous a plu mon lemon ? reviews ?


End file.
